Imaginary
by LunarLotus123
Summary: Kiki and her brother Yugi are just a couple of fun loving teens right? Or so they thought...
1. Chapter 1

"WHAT!? I LOST AGAIN!?"

A boy sat across from this dark haired teenage girl staring in disbelief.

Laid out in front of them was a game of Duel Monsters, which to even a total noob, was definitely in the girls favor.

"Sorry. You just suck I guess," she replied gathering up her cards.

As she did, the boy grabbed her wrist, "No way! After fifteen wins, you HAVE to be cheating Kiki!"

Moto Kiki, the older sister of Moto Yugi, had been playing Duel Monsters ever since Pegasus had created the game.

As such, she had become rather skilled at reading her oponents moves.

"Cool your jets," she snapped yanking her hand back, "Like I said, you just need practice."

Before they could insult her anymore, Kiki tucked her cards in her pocket and started towards her class.

She had grown used to people mocking her or suspecting her of cheating.

Unlike her brother though, Kiki LIKED spending her time secluded and alone.

She had hardly any friends, only her brother and grandfather.

She always felt as there was some part of her that was missing though.

As the teen sat in her usual spot, right hand back corner, she stared out the window just thinking of anything but class that day.

Before she knew it, class had started. "Alright. Ow then roll call. Joey."

"Yo," the blonde boy called out with a smirk.

"Mhm…Tristan," the teacher called out marking down his name.

"Here," he replied with a yawn.

She continued down the list until she reached Kiki, "Kiki Moto? Kiki?"

She looked around and saw the teen staring into space, "Oh boy…"

The teacher then grabbed a piece of chalk and threw it at Kiki, hitting her right between the eyes, "GAK!!"

"Please answer when your called!" the teacher snapped angrily.

Kiki simply grumbled something and went back to staring out the window.

"Okay class. Today we have a new student! Please welcome Yugi Moto."

Now Kiki wasn't much older than Yugi, only about 10 months.

The mention of her brothers name though, caused Kiki to pale, "No way…nee-san?"

Low and behold, Yugi stood there at the head of the class looking kinda shy, "H-Hey there…"


	2. Chapter 2

"Yugi, I want you to sit in the seat beside the girl in the corner," the teacher explained turning to the board.

Yugi saw his sister and hurried over to his seat beside her, "Hey sis. Long time no see."

"Same here. You haven't grown much," Kiki replied trying not to laugh.

Growing up, he'd always been kinda on the short side, something she never let him live down.

After class, Yugi and Kiki stayed behind to catch up.

As the two talked with each other, Joey and Tristan decided to mess with them.

"Yo, you the new kid?" Joey snapped grabbing Yugi by his shoulder.

"Y-Yeah…I'm Yugi," he repleid sounding nervous.

"Piss off Joey!" Kiki snapped pulling Yugi away from him.

Whoa! Someones a little protective!" Tristan replied laughing mockingly, "He your boyfriend?"

"No! He's my brother and if you mess with him," Kiki snapped tightening her right hand into a fist, "You mess with me!"

"Nee chan…who're these guys?" Yugi asked looking confused.

"Two low down punk-" Kiki was cut off by Tristan throwing her aside.

"Listen here kid. Your sis has been causing us a lot of trouble. So you get to pay for it," Joey explained grabbing Yugi by the collar of his coat.

"HEY! LEMME GO!" yugi cried out thrashing in Joey's grip.

"Leave him outta this!" Kiki screeched lunging at Joey.

Tristan grabbed her and smirked, "You shoulda thought twice before screwing with us!"

Yugi began trying to pull away from Joey as he was tossed aside.

Kiki stared in horror as Joey began to beat up her little brother, "LEAVE HIM OUTTA THIS DAMMIT!"

After about 10 minutes, Tristan dropped Kiki and left with Joey.

Kiki ignored the two and ran over to Yugi, "You okay?"

"Yeah…" he moaned clutchin his stomach, "You?"

"I wasn't the one who just got beaten to a pulp," Kiki replied sounding dead serious,"I'm sorry you got dragged into this. Those two have been bullying everyone since the beginning of the school year."

"Hasn't someone tried to stop them?" the boy asked as Kiki helped him into a seat.

" I've tried too many times. They refuse to quit though," Kiki replied as the final bell rang, "Oh well. Time to head home I guess."

"So are you still living with Gramps?"

"Yeah. Ever since mom and dad left, I've been living with him at the shop," Yugi replied grabbing his bag.

"Great. So we can head home together," Kiki replied smiling big.

On the way home, Kiki paused outside of the local cemetary.

"Nee-Chan? You okay?"

There was a brief silence, then Kiki simply walked into the enclosed area without saying anything to Yugi.

Yugi, looking baffled beyond belief, simply followed her.

"Kiki?" he asked seeing her knelt down by a single gravestone, "You okay?"

"Yeah," Kiki explained as she lit a stick of insence and placing it on the altar.

"Was she a friend of yours?" Yugi asked staring at the gravestone.

"Yeah. She was. She died of cancer," Kiki explained calmly as she stood up.

* * *

To be continued!


End file.
